That Beautiful Voice
by MentalForManga
Summary: Kanda dreams of a beatifull voice singing and is determained to find out who is the owner of this voice, meanwhile, someone called Allen Walker has joined the Black Order. Oneshot.


_ soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ ikizuku, haino naka no hono o_

_ hitotsu, futatsu to_

_ ukabu fukurami itoshii yogokao_

_ daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_ yume, yume_

_ gin no hitomi, no yuragu yoru ni_

_ umareochita kagayaku omae_

_ ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ ikutsu, inori o_

_ tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_ watashii wa inori tsuzukeru_

_ douka kono ko ni ai o_

_ tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

A beautiful voice sang. It sounded like a female voice, but the one was constantly searching for it (somehow) knew it wasn't.

"That voice again." A thin, handsome, 19-year old, dark-blue haired Japanese samurai rose from his slumber. "Whose is it?" Waking himself up, he shook his head. "It's only a dream, that person isn't real." Groggily, he got up, dressed himself and stared his usual routine. But while everything else was normal, he didn't feel like it was. His mind, despite being told that it wasn't real, constantly wondered about his dream and the owner of the voice.

"Tch, how troublesome."

"Here you are~" Jerry, as usual, in his cheery self.

"Tch." Collecting his soba and chopsticks he took his place at the table to eat. While eating he noticed a new figure had entered the dining hall: A slender, white haired boy. _Just a scrawny brat._ He would usually think, but this time, there was something different about him, but Kanda couldn't put his finger on what it was. He carefully watched him (without getting caught). When collected his meal, he had to get an entire trolley because of the amount food he was about to eat. He got Lasagne, potatoes, dry curry, ma-po tofu, beef stew, calpaccho, a nashigoren, chicken, potato salad, corn, a kuppa, tomyank and rice, then for dessert he had a mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dango. _He eats that much and still stays scrawny? That's rare. But he's still just a moyashi. _Having been lost in thought, Kanda hadn't noticed at all that the "moyashi" had decided to sit across from him.

"Hello. I'm Allen Walker." He tilted his head slightly to the side and his mouth curled into a small smile that if it was someone else it would of made Kanda feel queasy, but for some reason, this person wasn't just anyone else. _For some reason..._ "What's your name?" He innocently asked. _His voice... it's familiar..._

"K-Kanda."

"Just Kanda?"

"Kanda... Yuu..." _Why am I telling him my first name? _

"You?"

"Y-U-U"

"Oh, that's an interesting name."

"Tch"

"That's not very polite, that was a compliment!"

"I don't need to be polite" _Hopefully he'll just shove off now._

"Fair enough" He continued to eat his heap of food. Kanda was surprised, usually most people would just give up on him and move away, but this person, Allen Walker his name was apparently, was giving him more chances.

"Oy, moyashi."

"M-Moyashi?"

"Why do you seem...different from everyone else?

"Eh?"

"Most people would just walk off right now."

"Really? That's rude."

"What's with the manners?"

"What's wrong with it?

"It's disgusting."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Even though his voice was calm, Kanda could see his mouth twitching. _Heh, just a little push and he'll be gone. _

"Moyashi..."

"Why are you calling me a 'moyashi'?"

"Because you are one."

"What's a 'moyashi'?" Kanda just realised that insults don't usually work unless the other person knows what the insult is.

"A beansprout."

"I didn't know I was green." Allen smirked; he knew he had won this round.

"Tch." Kanda returned to his soba, which had turned cold, while Allen did the same with his mountain. Kanda noticed that while he was still eating, 'Moyashi' had long finished, but was still waiting for Kanda to eat his soba. "What are you looking at, moyashi?" Allen flinched.

"It's rude to leave the table when everyone hasn't finished." _This guy...really p***_ _es me off. Why can't he go somewhere else? The fact that I'm even still talking to and thinking about this guy instead of just ignoring him annoys me even more. Tch, this sucks._

"Do what you like then." Kanda could have sworn he saw the slightest evil grin on his recent nemesis's face and regretted saying his last words instantly.

"I shall then." He stayed exactly where he was, and just stared at Kanda. He tried to ignore it as much as possible, but that didn't last long. He drew out Mugen and pointed it right at Allen's left eye.

"Dammit, you really annoy me!" Allen had dodged immediately _was it just 'cause I aimed at his left eye?_ faster than one would think possible.

"Fine then, I'll leave." Allen slowly got up and wheeled his cart back to Jerry, then made an exit stage right. Kanda had probably done this to a million people with no care whatsoever, but this time, he felt a slight pang in his chest. _What the? _He clutched the source of the pain. _What is this...feeling...?_

Afterwards, Kanda went to the training grounds. He blindfolded his eyes with bandages to block his sight, then, while swinging Mugen, dancing through the trees, making each swing precise and deadly. Without his sight, he was increasing his other senses' abilities. He could feel the cold air on his shirtless (heheheh, nosebleed) upper body and the prickly leaves on his bare feet. He could hear everything around him, the rustling of trees, birds singing, footsteps..._wait, footsteps? Who could it-?_

"Kanda!" _Oh great _him, _of all times..._ "Ah, found you Kanda."

"What do you want, moyashi." The other tensed slightly.

"I think you forgot I'm called Allen" His innocent smile was trying to mask his killing aura. Kanda could somehow just sense it surrounding Allen.

"Well in my eyes you're a beansprout."

"But you're blindfolded." _Ok, that time I walked straight into that._ "Hey, can I try something?"

"Wha-mmph!" His lips felt something soft locking against them. _What the hell? I can't let go, something's got me. Wait, whatever it is on my right side (their left) feels different from the left (their right) it's not Moyashi, is it?_

Whatever had held him let go, then they moved around in a semi circle, then undid Kanda's blindfold, then whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't do that too often, it'll ruin you're beautiful eyes." Kanda blushed, no one, not a soul, had commented on his eyes like that, it was usually something that they were always filled with killing intent.

"What are you-" But when he turned round, no one was there. "Damn that moyashi." _Wait, if it was Moyashi, then... what's with his left arm?"_

Kanda was pondering his questions most of the day. So much that it was irritating him. _Dammit, why do I keep thinking about him? It's irritating, but I can't help it, I'm too curious about his arm. Hmmm, I wonder if that guy knows._ With that, Kanda left to a certain destination. He opened to the door to the Supervisor's office. A small path that separated the papers littering the floor led to a desk which was over piled in letters and paperwork. A single sofa stood in the centre of the room opposite the desk _one of these days; he really needs to clean that desk._ A snore came from the desk, it was Komui Li, the Order's supervisor, and older brother of Lenalee Li. Kanda tried to shake him awake.

"Oy, Komui." No response. "Supervisor!" He leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "Lenalee is getting married." Instantly he awoke.

"! How could you marry without telling your big brother!"

_**Whack! **_A red lump formed underneath his blue hair.__

"Ah, Kanda, just who I was looking for."

"What, is it a new mission?" _My question will have to wait._

"Yes, I need to send word you the other going with you on this mission. "Reever!" A blonde head appeared from around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Go get Allen for me will you? He has a new mission!"

"Alright." Kanda's face fell.

"H-Him? That moyashi?"

"Oh, are you two on bad terms already?"

"You could say that." The door opened.

"Komui! I herd you had a missi- ah, Kanda. you're on this mission too?"

"Tch." he turned his head to the side. "Unfortunately." Allen sighed.

"You continue to be cold."

"Anyway, you two need to go to Southern Italy. We believe that there could be Innocence there because there is a rumour about a 'Ghost of Martel'. You'll have to read the mission briefings on the way there; the train is leaving soon."

"Right. Let's go then if we have to." Allen nodded in agreement, and then they both headed out.

"Keep up moyashi!"

"Wait, we're right at the edge of the bridge!"

"Get ready to jump onto the train."

"What?" A train appeared from beneath the bridge, upon seeing this, Kanda jumped and Allen had no choice but to follow him as he had no idea what was to come next.

_BANG!_ They landed.

"An illegal way of getting on the train."

"It's always like this." They both climbed into the train to be greeted by a member of staff.

"U-umm... I'm afraid that's-" His eyes scrolled down to the badge that was the symbol for the Black Order. "You-you're exorcists! I'll show you to your room." He guided them to the first class carriage, let them into their room and left to check on other passengers.

"..." Allen gazed in amazement as the room seemed to sparkle in his eyes. _Tch, he's impressed way too easily. Friggin' moyashi._

"Could I ask," The 'beansprout' asked, breaking the recent silence. "What does this eerie legend about a ghost in Martel have to do with Innocence?" Kanda's eyes averted Allen's gaze.

"Tch. An Innocence is..." The white haired 'exorcist' (apparently) looked at him disprovingly. "A substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present." Kanda explained. "In the beginning it was sunk to the bottom of the sea but..." Allen leaned in closer, intrigued in the story. Kanda tried to ignore this as he continued. "...as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stone always causes eerie illusions. For some reason..." It looked like the simpleton finally figured out something (for the first time Kanda had seen) as his face lightened up in understanding.

"So 'the Ghost of martel' might have something to do with the Innocence?"

"Yeah" _That voice is starting to irritate me. Where have I heard it before?_ Kanda informed the newbie of how the Order heard of a rumour that could link in some way to Innocence, then the Finders would investigate these places of where said rumours were told to be then, with enough evidence, send in the Exorcists to retrieve it.

Little did they both know that something was already waiting for them.

_*Kanda's view*_

After reading through the mission briefing, we discovered that the so rumoured 'Ghost of Martel' was a doll made 500 years ago for the citizens that lived horribly between the rocks and dry lands, who tried to forget their situation by creating these dolls that sung and dance by themselves. After some time, they abandoned their creations and moved away, but the dolls continued to dance, even after 500 years. As me and Moyashi (mostly myself) discussed about how the Innocence could have been used to create the doll, a sudden quake erupted beneath our feet. We looked over the edge of the cliff to discover a group of Level Ones attacking the few Finder survivors, leading the attack was an evolved Akuma, a Level Two. As their leader was about to kill barely living survivors, suddenly-

"Stop it!" That Moyashi had jumped in. _Tch. Baka. Acting on his emotions and not strategising._ But as I watched him fight, my eyes, as said boy had described as beautiful, widened in shock. I saw his left, blood-red, scaly arm transform into an Anti-akuma weapon. His weapon was a huge, silver claw that was much longer than his right arm. At his shoulder, a green flame flickered, but never harming the skin of that Moyashi.

After I finally tore my eyes away _Why had I been staring at him for so long? It's disgusting to think about _I focused on analysing the area. The Level Ones were trying to break down the four seal barrier that surrounded two figures. _Four seals won't last long._ On that thought, I unsheathed my precious sword, Mugen, from my back then whispered "Let's go, Mugen" then started activating my Innocence. "Battou." My 2nd and middle fingers glided along one side of Mugen's pure black blade. "Innocence, activate!" My thought commanded. I jumped through the air towards my target. Swinging Mugen to my right side with my sword hand and arm, I yelled. "Return of the apocalypse! Underworld's Insects: First Illusion!" As these words left my lips, red eyed, ghostly creatures left my blade, destroying all in their way. As I landed softly, even from that height, which was pretty high, I asked for the deactivation code for the talisman from those finders on the verge of death as Moyashi was still fighting. _Wait, randomly pointing out he's still fighting? Sheesh something's wrong today, but whatever, the mission still needs to be complete._ After deactivating the barrier, I collected the two figures and left to upper ground to escape. But unfortunately, due to my _Tch_ flashy attack, that damned Level two had noticed a second exorcist, me.

"Ooh! There's another one!" Ignoring him I turned to find safety for the two I was carrying. "Darn, taking the doll away are you, oh well, I'll just ill you later!" He turned back to Moyashi. My eyes shifted in the same direction, catching a swift glimpse into Moyashi's silver eyes. Then something, very small, within me felt a pang of guilt of when I was to walk away. _What is this feeling?That's the second time._ Still with this strange thing looming over me, I went to get these two away from the Akuma.

Their fight could be herd for, what seemed like, miles, but once inside one of Martel's ancient buildings their battle was impossible to notice. When talking to these two figure, I got straight to the point and asked who was the doll with the Innocence. The smaller figure, who was a girl with blonde hair covering her left eye. _Left eye...That Moyashi's is scarred, and cursed..._spoke first, but was interrupted by the other, taller figure, apparently named Guzol. He took off his hat, that looked like a witch's, to reveal his face. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. His face had bumped all over, his skin, red and twisted, left eye was tightly closed while his right barely open, veins could be seen through his few layers of skin. "Hehe... Ugly, eh?" I was amazed that he could actually talk since he was a doll. "You came to take my heart, right?"

"If possible, I want it now." There's no point in wasting time, I need to retreive the Innocence before the Akuma get their hands on it. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of gold (is that the snitch? XD). As it flew closer it revealed that it was Timcampy.

"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim." He opened his mouth and displayed what he had seen(?) when he was with Moyashi. The Level Two had taken the form of Moyashi but there was one difference, everything was backwards. To be perfectly honest, he was worse than the original. His posture and facial expressions didn't suit the owner of the compied one. _Hey, wait, what? Why did I notice that? Tch. How troublesome_._ And why did he get his power copied? Everything that brat does irritates me!_ "Oy, you tw-" As I went to face them, they were not there. "They ran off! Dammit!" Instantly, I ran to find them, ignoring Timcampy who went to look for someone.

_*Allen's view*_

"I'm...lost..." As i crawled through the maze of Martel's underground routes. "Where's Tim? If only he was here..." As if he had heard my plea, Tim came through the wall. "Timcampy!" However, he was acting oddly. "What's up, Tim?" He bekonded with his tail to a gap in the wall where I heard my own voice, but not from my own lips.

"Ka...Ka...ndaa..." My voice said. "Ka...n...da..."

"Moyashi?" Wait Kanda! He's not me! "Well, it should be since you're not backwards."

_Thud_

"Oy, Moyashi! What's wrong?" Don't go near him.

"Kandaaaaaaa!" Activating my weapon, I drew my arm down on the disguied Akuma.

"Moyashi? What's going on?"

"He managed to copy me, but how he isn't backwards now is-"

"-simple!" I looked down to where my claw had landed, it was only a fake. My ears tracked the Akuma's increasingly annoying voice. "I copied my copied version of you!" He explaned, pointing a crooked finger at me. "Also," He picked up a small, cute, blonde girl - or what is a girl? Because she looked like a doll..._a doll?_ - in one hand and in the other, a cube with gray gears (well, that's what i thought they looked like) circling it, a green light glowed from it, which was inside a glass case. This was Innocence. Something inside me snapped, my eye and arm activated as I started walking toward my enemy. "Return it." I growled. "Return that Innocence."

_*Kanda's view*_

"Return it." His voice was threatening. "Return that Innocence." A murderous rage emitted from him, that made his arm react to it as it molded into a new shape. He jumped as his weapon was still changing.

"Baka!" I yelled. "Your weapon's not fully formed yet!" In mid air, his weapon was ready, it was a gun. Glowing beams shot from his arm, covering the Akuma in light. Al- Moyashi landed on one of the many that had piled on his defeated foe. It looked like a tower of light.

_*Allen's view*_

A huge power surged within me. I don't know where it came from, but I overpowered my enemy.

Or so I thought.

I heard sand moving from behind me, my left eye seeing that Level Two escaping, taking the Innocence with him. I lunged. Unfortunatly, that idea backfired. He engulfed me in sand. I was trapped, but I felt no fear, my Innocence somehow guided me to find a way out of this dry, yellow prison, and in turn showed my mind what to do. Then that showed my body how to use my new Anti-Akuma weapon. A sword. Without hesitation, I sliced him in two, sensing cobalt eyes on me with each movement.

I landed, and as soon as I did I was already planning my next move, before he could wrap himself in sandy armour. Altough we had the same power, he was the one who was overpowered until...

_*Cough!"* _I tasted blood on my tongue, my weapon became the shape of my blood-red arm.

"I'm...not reasy...for such an advanced weapon..." While I was down, I felt two figures coming towards me...

_*Kanda's view*_

Baka! Of all times _now_ he has to go down. But there's no time for that, the Akuma is headed for him...subconciously, I drew Mugen, then intercepted Level Two's blow.

"Kanda?" His silver eyes looked up to meet mine. As I am, I daren't look at him.

"Listen you..." My voice grew quickly louder. "Useless! What do you think you're doing, running out of power at the last minute!" My voice decreased from a shout to a growl. "I hate the way naive people like you do things and even more so I hate people who don't keep their word!"

"Either way...you still hate me..." Although faint, I could of sworn that I heard several heart beats from his direction. His bloodied mouth continued. "It's not that I've ran out of power..." Dammit, that careless grin of his is on his face again... "I'm just taking a little break."

"...everything you do is irritating..." My mind had spoke aloud. Without any further comunication, my arm swung down and the black blade with it deconnected his wrist (that he had stolen from Moyashi) from his arm. In unison we attacked and vanquished our foe.

"Scatter!" We roared. A light mixed with ghostly insects struck as one, devouring The Level two to dust. A glass case, containing a green light which silver gear circled, reflected the light of the Moon as it did of the Sun. Exathusted, I fell on my back while Moyashi had his head turned in my direction, his stomach against the sand next to me. As the light fell, it landed next to his pale face, surrounded in white hair...

_*The next day*_

_"~Aaah...blue skies...emerald green ocean... por favour~ Italia~"_ an irritaing voice sang through my golem.

"So what?" I bluntly replied, pulled a plaster off my cheek. I never really payed attention to what that sister-complex said next, he was just rambling on about how jelous he was, and something about being 'a prisoner in a dungeon'. "We're coming back to HQ today Komui, our injuries are healed."

"Alright then Kanda~" He sang. With the call still connected, I rose from my hospital bed, only to be greeted by more troublesome things.

"W-wait. Where are you going? You're injuries should take another 5 months!" Unfortunatly, the doctor had come in, notcing I was fully recovered in 5 days instead of 5 months.

"I'm leaving. Claim your money." I simply said.

"But-" I silenced him by throwing my bandages at him.

"Thanks for everything." I gave my grattitude, smung my shirt on then left him there confused. Again, Komui's voice vibrated in my ear.

"Your injuries took a while this time, Kanda"

"But I'm healed."I replied directly.

"Well, since it took some time," Komui's voice grew darker. "that means it's started to deteriorate..." He was serious, instead of being annoyingly cheery."You can't afford to misuse...your life reserve." He was refering to the seal on the left of my chest.

"So..."

But of course, even after all that I could never take him seriously.

"What do you want? If this is a prank call. I'm hanging up."

"Gyaaaa! You! River did you hear that? Those sharp words!"He squealed.

"KOMUI!" I bellowed.

"Right, well just make sure you two get back safely."

"Alright..."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

I was embraced by the cool breeze as I left the front doors of the hostipal. Almost as soon as I'd thought I wouldn't have to put up with more troubles, another one came along.

"Kanda!" _He_ had been waiting for me outside the hospital. "I thought it would take 5 months for you to recover?"

"I heal fast."

"I can see _that_ much."

"Tch, then don't ask if you know."

"But I didn't ask wether or not you heal fast." He replied, trying to be smart.

"But you _did_ ask why I was out of hospital and I said why, but you wouldn't of needed to have asked if you had known that I recover quickly, which apparently, you already knew. So was there any need to ask?" He just turned his head away.

"You talk alot." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Dammit, I lost my cool.

"Anyways," Oh, so _now_ he decides that he doesn't wanna argue, you could of thought of that from the start. Baka Moyashi. "we should get back."

"Tch. Fine, _Moyashi_."

"_Allen desu Bakanda_!"

"Since when do you know Japanese?"

"I've been to many places around the world." Wait, did he just...smile at me as he said that? It wasn't a plastered smile that he forced onto his face. This one was real. "So, _ikimashou._" That smile of his...why does some part of me...want it to stay on his face?

"Tch." I could never discover why it was...

We arrived just in time for our train.

"That was close, neh, Kanda?"

"It doesn't matter, we got here in time." I really wasn't in the mood to start another arguement with him.

"Suppose you're right." Neither of us spoke from that point. We were alone in the room. Everything moved swiftly outside the windows, blurred from the speed of the train. The occasional bump in the tracks made us rise slightly from our seats opposite each other. He only stared at me, with an occasional glaces around the room. (He was still impressed by the first class room they always got.) I started feeling uncomfortable, his silence not helping in the least, but I also didn't want to say anything, otherwise he could suspect something. There's also the case that if the ilence continues I may show something, it's a lose-lose no matter what happens. Tch.

"Oy, Moyashi." I spoke, not really planning on what I was about to say next.

"Yes, Kanda?" He focused his gaze back at me. As I was thinking off the top of my head, I said something that had been bugging me about him.

"Do you play piano?" I had always heard a piano in my dream, but, even thought it wasn't clear, I could faintly make out one figure both singing and playing.

"Erm...funny enough yes, why do you ask?" My ears pricked with intrest, so that makes him one person who could of been _him,_ but it's extremly doubtful.

"No reason, just wondering whether you actually had any talent besides being a Moyashi."

"Mo-" His eye twitched slightly. "Well, I was just asking 'cause that question was out of the blue."

''Hmph.'' Although... I'm still trying to debate wether or not he really is _that_ person, but just by listening to his voice, I'm almost certain, or its just that I just_ want _it to be him so I don't have to bother looking.

''You just- _moui_ '' He definatly knows Japanese well enough, so he would know the lyrics to that song. I'm just urging to ask him about it almost unbearable, but he wouldn't understand what I'm on about so just leave already, dammit. 'If I can ask, why do you keep staring at me?'' Crap, he noticed.

''There's nothing intresting to look at.''

''So that makes me intresting to look at?''

''I said no such thing.''

''it just seemed like you were...''

''Are you implying that I'm gay?''

''Who said that was a bad thing?''

''Answer my question!'' Damn, why do I always get irritated more than usual around this guy?

''No, I was just asking why you were staring at me.'' I flopped back down and discussed nothing further. Until, after a while, that silence got to me again. Then, I heard him break this silence with humming a familiar tune. It matched to what that same tune was to that song. he saw my surprised expression and immedeatly stopped.

''You.'' I asked in utter shock. ''Where did you-''

_***Screeeeeeech***_

"This is our stop. Let's go, Kanda.'' Before I could ask, he ran off the train. I followed as quickly as I could _he can run pretty fast._

''Oy! Moyashi!''

''Allen! Kanda!'' Lenalee had been waiting for us at the station.

''Lenalee!''

''What are you doing here?''

''I came so Allen didn't get lost on his way back. Knowing you, you'd probably just leave him to fend for himself.''

''Tch, who said I'd do that?''

"Just a hunch. So anyway, let's go back Home."

"Lead the way." Throughout the whole way back, he constantly threw swift glances at me as I walked behind them. When I was just about to ask him about that song, he's beeen dodging the question. So, this guy could be the one, but I don't wanna ask, especially in front of Lenalee, she'll think somethings going on with us with that yoai-obsessed mind of hers. As i pondered, we were nearing the Order. This way, he'll have to go to Komui's ofice with me to report, then he'll go off somewhere. Wherever he goes, it isn't my bisuness, but if it's something related to this problem, I'll get involved if he likes it or not.

"Alright, I'll see you two later."

"Bye Lenalee."

"Don't dawdle, we have to go report."

"R-right." I hate this. Some part of me still wants to ask him, but I know it's pointless. Then again, hearing him sing that same tune, knowing he plays piano and his voice sounds just like it, it all just matches up, but it's too coincidentle for it to be true. "Kanda?" Before knowing what I was saying I mumbled:

"Are you that person?"

"Pardon?"

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything?" Damn, he heard me.

"You just mumbled something."

"Well, even if I did, it's nothing to do with you."

"Alright then." We were in silence all the way to that Sister-complex Komui's office. I wasn't surprised by his greeting when we got back.

"Welcome back."

"We retreived the Innocence." He announced.

"Great work, take it to Hebraska and she'll take care of it. I'm sure you know where that is?"

"Yes." He took one lst look at me. "See you later, Kanda."

"Tch." He didn't seem offended when I didn't give him a proper farewell, but never the less, I wanted to ask Komui something which I would of asked before if he didn't tell me I had a mission. "Komui."

"Yes?"

"Where'd you find that guy?" I referred to the one who had just left.

"Allen? He came to us. He said that he was the apprentice of General Cross."

"Apprentice?"

"Timcampy should be proof enough."

"True." I said, thinking of how Tim had always been following him. "Do you know anything about himself?

"My, my Kanda," Komui replied, surprised. " since when have you been intrrested in another person?"

"I'm just making sure that it's safe to have him in the Order" What a lie that was, but, despite him looking only half-convinvced, he seemed to believe me, that or he knew he wouldn't get a confession out of me.

"Well, I'm not the person to ask, you'll have to ask Allen about those sort of matters." He eyed me closely. "_If_ you're intrested."

"Tch. Don't get excited, Komui." I spat at him. Then abruptly left, letting the door shut by itself as i stepped through then departed to my room. On my way back, many Finders and Exorcists were about, mostly in groups, some of them mixed. I seemed to stand out since I was alone, not that it mattered, I prefered it this way. Still, I thought about what exactly I wanted to find out about Moyashi. I coudn't, as I had previously mentioned, just walk up to him and ask: _"Are you the person from my dream?"_ Otherwise he'd just be confused, especially with that small brain of his. The only thing I could do was hopefully catch him playing and singing, but how the hell was I suposed to do that? Well, my answer came before me as I passed his room. Yes that's right, I'm just about to go into my room when I spot him leaving into the one neighbouring mine. _No way! Kusakinda! _

"Oh, hi Kanda. I didn't know that one was your room." _Did Komui move him here purposely? Damn you sister-complex Supervisor!_

"Well, it is, is you don't mind."

"Don't worry." I could've sworn I saw the slightest guilty smile on his face. "I don't"

"Moya-"

"Anyway, I have to be somewhere, bye Kanda." He exited. Leaving me just standing there. My hand still on the door knob. _Where's he off? Leaving me in mid-sentence like that? Isn't he the one who talks about manners?_ But in reality it didn't matter what those thought were, I really just wanted to follow him to wherever he was going. So, abandoning the idea of returning to my room, I silently ran after him.

I made sure to keep my distance, otherwise he would be suspicious and think I'm a stalker, which was all this situation would suggest. He took many different turns and twists, not of them familiar, he was heading somewhere where I hadn't been despite me being here longer, but what surprised me was how he'd managed to find it, well, considering his bad sense of direction, he'd probably just stumbled across it when he was lost, but he must of come here often afterwards because he knew his way quite well if I must admit. Suddenly, he stopped out side an old door, looked about him (luckily I was behind a corner so my presence was still hidden) and went through, the door sqeaked like crazy, drilling into my ears. I made sure I gave him a minute or so to enter before I got close.

Seconds passed, my patience was almost at it's limit already, but i kept it under control

Nearly a minute, what ws he doing?

Just past a minute, I crept closer to the door silently.

A couple of minutes, My back was against the wall next to the door.

More minutes, I had the courage to turn my head to see what was inside:

White.

It was the only way to describe that room. All the walls were white, a lighter shade that made Moyashi's hair seen grey. There was nothing in the room save for a grand piano of the same colour with a stool. Moyashi had taken his gloves off to reveal his normal right hand, and his scaley left hand, on his right, his pale skin was pure and untouched, the polar opposite of his red, deformed arm. He rose four fingers above four keys on the piano with his left hand, and three on his right, then gently pressed them down and started playing. That's when I realised:

He is that person.

The introduction was the exact same, but now it was much clearer, he could see perfectly who was playing and what was being played, and since he knew the song breifly well, hhe knew what was coming next:

_soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

He voice was exact.

_ikizuku, haino naka no hono o_

The tune was the same

_hitotsu, futatsu to_

I had known it all along

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yogokao_

But had never wanted to admit it because it was too coincedental

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

That voice was what had drawn me towards him

_yume, yume_

What made me want to know more about him.

_gin no hitomi, no yuragu yoru ni_

This has never happened with anyone else.

_umareochita kagayaku omae_

So,

_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

does this mean

_ikutsu, inori o_

that you

_tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

are special

_watashii wa inori tsuzukeru_

Moya- no,

_douka kono ko ni ai o_

Allen Walker?

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

He ended the song exactly how it was in my dream. Now that I was convinced that he was the one, I stopped sneaking around after him, and walked in, fully aware that I was going to be seen. He heard my footsteps and turned.

"K-Kanda?" His eyes never left me. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you here."

"Huh?"

"I have been more than conviced that you were that person I had been looking for."

"What are you-"

"Where did you learn that song?"

"From...someone...a long time ago..." Something told me that I had stepped on a mine there.

"Why did you appear in my dream?" I was on the edge now, I didn't care about what I had thopught before about not tellling him, I wanted to know, so I asked without hesitation and whatever happened next would happen.

"Y-you had-?"

"With you singing that song?"

"Does it matter why or how?"

"Huh?" Moyashi slowly rose from his seat, then he started to approach me, his steps echoed as his heavy black boots made contact with the marble white floor. He got extremly close, almost too close to not be outside my personal space. His nose almost touched mine, or was threatening to do so, but that only made me look at him, I could take in all his features in deatail, his alfalfa that stook up unlike all his other strands of hair, his grey orbs that could tell with once glance if you were in need or not, his red scar that ran down his left side over his eye, his round face that still held childishness, his pale skin that shone from the light that came from the open door he had stepped through, he could see everything about him.

"I'm saying that, our dream brought us together..."

"How exactly?"

"You were looking for me, weren't you?" Right on the nail.

"How do you know?" Despite my asking, it was plainly obvious how due to my previous actions.

"You were aksing me questions about that song and I could guess that you were looking for whoever sang it, who is indeed myself." Of course, I never would of thought of that because my head was a mess.

"Then what about you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I..." His face showed no sign that whatever he was about to say wasn't a lie, it was his absolute true feelings, not even a waver of doubt met his facial features. "...fell in love with you at first sight."

I was stunned.

People had called my the most anti-social person they had ever met, or 'the devil'. I had never cared for anyone at all or atleast not developed any strong feelings towards them, but now, somehow, a random albino kid had just walked into my life, and changed all that. How he did that so easily will forever remain unanswered, one could only guess at the answer for eternity, chase it until their legs gave way while it bounded away out of reach. But to me right now, none of that mattered any more, the one I loved was in my arms, and that had changed my life forever.

"-ve you." My tounge slipped out."

"Kanda?"

"I love you dammit!" I couldn't take it anymore. "You better feel grateful!" My face clashed with what my mouth was saying. But never the less, he beamed back at me, only tightening his embrace.

"Then...my feelings are accepted?"

"Yes...yes they are." I concluded.

How that one person can change another's life so dramatically was beyond me...

...but does that matter when you are in love with them?

Well, I don't think so.


End file.
